Ladder-type cable tray is used by industry to support electrical cable. A length or section of ladder cable tray comprises a pair of side rails connected by cable-supporting rungs extending between the rails at intervals along the tray. Cable tray sections are spliced together using splice plates to form a cable tray run. Typically, upper and lower edge margins of each splice plate are fastened to rails of the adjacent cable tray sections using fasteners, such as bolts, inserted through respective aligned openings in the splice plate and rails. The locations of the fasteners with respect to the splice plates and the rails maintain the splice plate in engagement with the respective upper and lower margins of the corresponding rail.